<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eobard in a Wells-Stack by CountlessWells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192974">Eobard in a Wells-Stack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountlessWells/pseuds/CountlessWells'>CountlessWells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, The Flash - Freeform, The Flash fanfiction, The Flash season 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountlessWells/pseuds/CountlessWells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being captured by Team Flash for the hundredth time, Eobard gets a visit from a few people while he's in his cell.</p><p>Warnings: Slight profanity.</p><p>Primary pairs: N/A</p><p>Canon/Head: Canon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     After capturing Eobard, who was now in Nash’s body, Team Flash left the potential threat alone in his cell. Eobard took off Nash’s jacket and threw it into a corner of the cell before taking a seat on the padded floor. His back pushed up against the wall, his eyes on the glass. He was to wait patiently, as he had many times before.<br/>     “I’m going to get to each of them. One way or another.” Eobard told himself. “I’m done with the waiting.”<br/>     “Do you really think that, <em> les yeux rouges</em>?” A voice with a rather strong accent muttered. Two versions of Harrison Wells stood side by side in a corner left of our antagonist. The one who recently spoke lifted his hat before readjusting it on his head. <br/>     “I wouldn’t underestimate them.” The other spoke. He scratched the side of his neck before shoving his hand into his pocket. “After all, you made them who they are.” He added. <br/>     “Out of all the Wells that used to be in the multiverse, I get Frenchie and my replacement.” Eobard groaned in irritation. He leaned his head up, staring at the ceiling.<br/>     “<em>Oi, qui diable appelle-t-il </em> frenchie<em>? </em> My name is <em> Sherloque. Sher-lo-que.</em>” Sherloque corrected Eobard, taking offense in the nickname. He straightened his coat as he gave Eobard a nasty look before leaning against a padded wall of the cell.<br/>     “Calm down.” The other Wells said, rolling his eyes.<br/>     “Harry, he just—” <br/>     “No.” Harry said, shaking his head. The two stayed in their corner. <br/>     “I don’t understand why they keep chasing after a new Wells.” Eobard scoffed, and shook his head as he laughed. <br/>     “The team doesn’t feel complete without Harrison Wells.” Harry quoted Caitlin. He remembered her saying the exact same thing to him when he was preparing to leave Team Flash for the first time before leaving them with H.R.<br/>     “You,” Eobard pointed to Harry, “you I understand, but him?” He said pointing to Sherloque. “I don’t see him being as much help.”<br/>     “<em>Moi? </em> I’m the one who helped them with Cicada, and—”<br/>     “I know what you did.” Eobard responded. “You’re the one who outed my little runner.”<br/>     “It had to be done.” Sherloque said.<br/>“I introduced him.” Another Wells appeared, this one with a german accent. His hair and beard were white as snow. Another irritated groan left Eobard’s lips. His cell was slowly beginning to fill with variations of Harrisons. He already hated having to be with the first two. “I thought he was a good replacement after this one’s mind,” he pointed to Harry, “‘went—” and blew a raspberry with his mouth.<br/>     “That’s enough.” Harry interrupted him.<br/>     “You,” Eobard pointed to Harry again. “What’s on your mind?” He asked. “There's something there. I can feel it.” He furrowed his brows. The one questioned raised an eye-brow when asked.<br/>     “Can you do me a favor?” Harry asked, leaning against the cell wall. “Just shut up.” Harry gave the other a forced smile before returning his attention to the padding below his feet. Eobard was intrigued at the hostility. <br/>     “Maybe his daughter.” Wolfgang shrugged. “<em> Ich weiss nicht</em>.” He said. Harry shot a nasty look over to Wolfgang. <br/>     “Don’t,” he snapped, “talk about my daughter.” Harry said. <br/>     “<em>Uff</em>, Mr. I’m-smart-again-now is getting pissy.” Wolfgang rolled his eyes.<br/>     “<em>Oi</em>, have some sympathy. That’s his—” Sherloque shut his mouth once Harry gave the same look he had given to Wolfgang.<br/>     “Oh? So should I say <em> someone </em> is on your mind?” Eobard said, swiping his tongue across his lips. “Who is it?” Eobard asked, sitting up while fiddling with his fingers. He was beginning to poke at Harry.<br/>     “I said shut up!” Harry spat. He was already to the ceiling with Eobard's bullshit.<br/>     “I want to kn—” Eobard’s sentence was disrupted by the feeling of his cell moving. “Looks like we’re going to have more company.” Eobard commented. Harry sighed and looked down to the padding once more. The cell was pulled from its place along the walls where the other metas were held. Harry did his best to avoid Eobard’s gaze. As they grew closer, Harry felt a knot growing in his stomach. He was scared. He had a guess of who would be waiting for them by the doors, and he prayed he wasn’t right. The doors to the pipeline opened. There stood a figure holding a bag of food. “Cisco.” Eobard said invitingly. He stood up and approached the glass, his arms crossed against Nash’s gray shirt. Harry’s head shot up, and he looked past Sherloque to get a better look. It was him. It was really him. Harry was at a loss for words, and he swore he felt his heart stop for a second.<br/>     “Move.” He pulled Sherloque out of his, now standing next to Eobard. “Cisco...” Harry whispered to himself. His blue eyes locked onto him. He watched as the other tucked his hair behind his ear. Cisco looked rather morose. Given the circumstances he would be upset, but no, he looked too sad. The skin around his eyes and the tip of his nose were red. He had been crying. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.<br/>     “Even though you don’t deserve it.” Cisco muttered while sniffling. “They made me go get you food.” Cisco held up a bag of greasy food and a large drink.<br/>     “It was sweet of you to think of me,” he said looking down at the bag, “even after I tried to kill you.” Eobard joked. “Again.”<br/>     “Starve.” Cisco sneered, pulling his arms back to his side.<br/>     “You tried to kill him!?” Harry yelled. Harry’s hands turned into fists, and he did his best to keep them at his side. <br/>     “Not the first time.” Eobard smirked, looking at Harry. Eobard turned to Harry. He held his hand out. “I tried to do the y’know,” he shook his hand to mimic how his hand would vibrate when he used his speed, “but it didn’t work. No powers.” Eobard explained. <br/>     “What?” Cisco asked. He was sure, he didn’t say anything.<br/>     “What?” Harry scoffed. “You knew you weren't in your body, and you still tried to use your powers? Genius.” He laughed. “Not."<br/>     “Who the hell are you talking to?” Cisco asked. It obviously wasn’t him because Eobard wasn’t even facing him.<br/>     “A few of your friends, Cisco,” Eobard said, leaning forward onto the glass, “are keeping me company.” He said referring to the three Harrisons in his cell.<br/>     “Friends?” His brows furrowed. Looking in the cell, there was no one, no one but Thawne in Nash’s body. Eobard nodded silently. He pointed in every direction that a Wells stood. One to Eobard’s far right corner. “A German.” Then to the far left. “A French.” <br/>     “Wolfgang and Sherloque?” Cisco questioned, raising a brow. “How is that even possible?”<br/>     “Thawne!” Harry shouted, shoved Eobard. “Tell him that I’m here.”<br/>     “Fine.” Eobard said. All Cisco could see was Eobard being pushed out of place, but not by who.<br/>     “Tell him.” Harry said, his face was starting to turn red.<br/>     “There’s three of them.” Eobard sighed. <br/>     “You only pointed to two.” Cisco said, his eyes looking over the places where Eobard had just pointed, imagining the two standing in those empty spaces.<br/>     “Tell him!” Harry pushed Eobard again. He would have loved to take a swing at Eobard’s face, but instead he looked back over to Cisco. “Cisco, it’s me!” He shouted, although he knew the other couldn’t hear him. Harry began to pound his fist on the glass, hoping that would have some effect. The glass didn’t shake, but the sound of his fist making contact could be heard. He needed to let Cisco know he was there. He just had to.<br/>     “Woah.” Cisco took a step back when he heard the impact on the glass. “What the hell is going on, Thawne?"<br/>     “An American.” Eobard stated. “Sounds like World War II.” He joked. He pointed to the left of him, in the same direction the sound was coming from.<br/>     “Hey! We didn’t have that <em> Scheiße </em> on our Earth. <em> Dummkopf</em>.” Wolfgang pointed out.<br/>     “American…” Cisco repeated. There were a number of Wells who were American besides Harry. This didn’t help him out at all. It could be anyone. Sonny, Lothario, a million others.<br/>     “You know my fucking name!” His voice cracked when he shouted. “Tell him I’m here!” Harry yelled. <br/>“This one is very, very persistent.” Eobard snickered. He thought Harry was going to be harder to get through, but it was clear who the answer to his previous question was. “Want to guess?” Eobard asked, the pounding still occuring.<br/>     “Thawne!” Harry yelled. “Fucking tell him.” He chewed on his bottom lip when staring back at Cisco. He could feel a lump growing in his throat and tried to keep his eyes from glazing over. He just wanted Cisco to know.<br/>     “No.” Cisco said. “Tell me, or you can starve.”<br/>     “You wouldn’t want to kill poor Nash, would you?” <br/>     “I don’t need to feed you to keep you alive.” Cisco scoffed. “Water will be enough, for a few days at least.” He said, staring down Nash's body.<br/>     "I'm done with this." Harry grabbed Eobard by the back of his neck and pushed him closer to the glass.<br/>     “What the hell are you doing?” Eobard said, his nose just barely touching the glass. <br/>     “What's going on, Thawne?” Cisco took another step back when Eobard grew closer.<br/>     "This one seems to have a temper." Eobard chuckled.<br/>     “Looks like he’s gone <em> coo-coo</em>.” Sherloque sang as he looked to Wolfgang.<br/>     “You’ve been testing my fucking patience, Thawne.” Harry said. “Breath on the glass.”<br/>     “What?” Eobard asked.<br/>     “Fucking do it.” Harry gritted through his teeth, Eobard’s forehead now against the glass. Eobard had a feeling this would get physical. He sighed, giving into Harry just this once. He opened his mouth and breathed out, covering a small part of glass in a cloudy fog. Harry used his free hand to grab one of Eobard’s fingers and dragged it against the glass, writing his name backwards in the condensation.<br/>     “This is some 'Coraline' shit.” Cisco mentioned as each letter had appeared on the glass:</p><p>YRRAH</p><p>     “There.” Eobard said. “I did it.” He said as Harry stood him up. Cisco’s jaw dropped.<br/>     “Harry’s in there with you?” Cisco asked, a soft smile tugging weakly at the edges of his lips.<br/>     “Say it.” Harry demanded. <br/>     “I already—”<br/>     “Say my name.” Harry said, tightening his grip.<br/>     “Lothario would <em> love </em> this.” Wolfgang chuckled, leaning against his wall of the cell.<br/>     "That man would love anything that you could relate to sex." Sherloque rolled his eyes.<br/>     “Did someone say sex?” Lothario said, the knot in the laces of his robe was soon to come loose.<br/>     “Oh God.” Eobard closed his eyes shut. How he prayed that this was just a dream. “Yes, Cisco, your beloved Harry is in here with me.” He said. He eyed the Wells as he finally let him go. <br/>     “You’re lying.” Cisco said, shaking his head. So close. Harry’s heart dropped. <br/>     “He’s not lying.” Sherloque said, shaking his head. <br/>     "Not at all." Wolfgang said, fixing the sleeves of his sweater. It was clear to them that Harry was becoming fairly uneasy. They all knew the other couldn’t hear him, but if it could make Harry feel better, they tried to do what they could.<br/>     “Have I ever lied to you, Cisco?” Eobard asked. “Really, tell me. Aside from who I was, have I ever lied to you?” He questioned. Cisco stood silent for a moment. He knew Eobard was right, and maybe, just maybe Harry was really there, but he needed proof.<br/>     “Prove it.” Cisco said, he placed the food to the side and crossed his arms. <br/>     “How am I supposed to—” Eobard was cut off when Harry went back to the tactic of using the glass. He knocked on it, multiple times. The two had come up with their own pattern if they were in trouble. Each dot was one knock, each dash was dragged against the glass. “Morse code?” Eobard chuckled. “You’re using morse code?” <br/>     “Shut up.” Harry said, and continued to knock until he finished relaying his message:</p><p><b>-.-</b> (K) <b> ....</b> (H) <b> .-</b> (A) <b> -.</b>(N)</p><p>     “Harry.” Cisco let out a soft sigh. “He’s really in there?” He couldn’t see it, but Harry couldn’t be smiling any wider. In satisfaction of Cisco’s response Harry shoved his hands into his pockets. His job was done. <br/>     “Yes.” He nodded. “He’s here. I told you he’s here.” Eobard said, rolling his eyes. He knew this would happen. He knew Cisco would get lost in the thought of his replacement. “Hey,” Eobard snapped his fingers at Cisco to get his attention. “Can I have the food now?”<br/>     “Say please.” Cisco said, grabbing the bag.<br/>     "I'm not saying please." Eobard shook his head.<br/>     "Then you're not getting any food." Cisco motioned to place the food back down.<br/>     “Cisco. Cisco, please.” Eobard sighed, “May I please have the food?” <br/>     “That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Cisco said before walking to the right of the cell. He opened a tiny metal door on the wall and pushed the food and drink through. He watched as Eo gladly grabbed it before sitting down. “How long has he been in there with you?” <br/>     “For a while now.” Eobard exhaled. He knew Cisco was going to want to know more. He rustled through the bag and pulled out a burger. <br/>     “Has he said anything?” He asked. He was worried that Harry would probably slip up and talk about the both of them. No, Harry’s not that reckless. He wouldn’t.<br/>     “Nothing but to tell you that he’s here.” He said, unwrapping the burger in his hands before taking a huge bite into it. “Maybe,” Eo said after swallowing, “if you hadn’t given up my gift to you, then you could have sensed him.”<br/>     “Fuck you, Thawne.” Cisco acerbically, his eyes were filled with regret. He knew he was always going to be haunted by his decision on taking the cure. “I don’t want anything from you.” He said, but Harry was shaking his head. He wasn't going to say anything in front of Eobard that could possibly be used against him.<br/>     “You should speak to him while you can.” Eobard said, throwing some fries into his mouth. “I don’t believe he has much time left.” He took another large bite of his burger.<br/>     “Harry?” Cisco said. Harry watched as Cisco’s eyes scanned the cell. He was looking for him. Harry knocked on the glass once more to let him know he was still there. Cisco placed his hand where he believed the knock came from. Harry couldn’t help but do the same. Both of their eyes glazed with tears ready to burn their skin. “<em>Te amo mucho. Te extraño. Lo siento</em>.” He whispered.<br/>     “<em>Yo también</em>.” Harry responded. He couldn’t say he was fluent in the language. He only picked up on whatever Cisco would say or taught him during his stay on Earth-1. <br/>     “How sweet.” Sherloque muttered to himself. <br/>     "My heart. This is too sweet, but when did dumb-dumb get his smartness back?" Lothario said as he tightened the laces of his robe. <br/>     "This is what happens when you're late. You were always late to our meetings before, and you're still appearing late now." Wolfgang scolded. Eobard watched Harry and Cisco silently. He remembered how that relationship felt. He remembered having Cisco by his side everyday as he played his ruse of Dr. Harrison Wells. All the time they spent renovating his house, the wheelchair, all of it. After everything Thawne had done to him, he knew Cisco wasn’t his anymore. Cisco hung his head as he let his tears fall. Each one burned his skin as they traveled down his cheek. <br/>     “Hey, no.” Harry said, shaking his head. “No, <em>no</em> <em>ll-</em>...what’s the word again?” He asked himself, trying to remember the word. “<em>Llores</em>.” He softly coughed, holding back his own tears. “<em>No llores</em>.” He knocked on the glass, hoping he would stop.<br/>     “Fuck me.” Cisco whimpered. He gave a soft chuckle as he wiped his tears away, it was if he could hear Harry’s voice in his head telling him not to cry. He took a deep breath before looking back up at the last person he wanted to see. The two were eye-to-eye. He hated it. He wanted to see Harry. He wanted to see Nash and the others. He clenched his jaw and slowly backed away from the cell. Harry waved good-bye as the doors to the pipeline closed on them. <br/>     “How sweet.” Eobard said, using a napkin to wipe his lips. During the short amount of time Harry was using to spend time with Cisco, Eobard used to devour every last bit of food in that bag. Harry returned himself to his corner and sat down next to Sherloque. “You love him.” Eobard said, gathering all of his trash and stuffing it in the bag. <br/>     “What?” Harry said, chewing on his lip as he looked at Eobard.<br/>     “You love him.” He repeated, placing the trash to the side.<br/>     “He’s my best friend.” Harry said, looking down to his hands.<br/>     “So you do.” Eobard said, wrapping his arms around his knees. “I did too.” He nodded, looking down to Nash's shoes. "But, does he love you?"<br/>     “What do you mean? He just—”<br/>     “When he first saw you, Wells, and I’m talking about the very first time he saw you,” he said looking down to his hands. “I’m pretty sure the first thought that came into his mind was me.” A smirk pulled at his lips. Eobard had no problem with toying with Cisco’s favorite.<br/>     “Be careful.” Sherloque whispered into Harry's ear. The two closely watched Eobard. Sherloque could see where Eobard was taking this, and he wasn’t going to let the doubt in Harry’s head grow anymore than it already had.<br/>     “That’s what everyone thought. Everyone thought I was you.” Harry shrugged. He played it off. He remembered the first week he spent at S.T.AR. Labs, Cisco couldn’t even look at him. Their first conversation, Cisco told him how Eobard put his hand through Cisco’s chest and stopped his heart. Harry’s response to the traumatic story was a laugh. A fucking laugh.<br/>     “You were just a familiar face to him.” Eobard said, standing up. “One where once trust was broken, and then rebuilt.” He added.<br/>     “What are you trying to get at?” Wolfgang asked. Eobard, once again, was up to no good and he could sense it.<br/>     “I’m just saying, y’know,” he said nonchalantly, “it’s not really you who he was trying to become friends with.” Eobard’s tone became rather serious very quickly. “It’s me who he wanted back.”<br/>     “I doubt that.” Harry scoffed, but in reality he did feel threatened. He always had the fear in his mind that it was Eobard who Cisco was searching for. <br/>     “Tell me, did he ever bring me up?” Eobard asked, his smirk growing wider. He was biting deeper into Harry, and it was written all over his face. <br/>     "Yes." Harry nodded. "He would bring you up a lot actually," he said as he began to think of it. <br/>     "What would he say?" Eobard asked, crossing his arms. <br/>     "Never anything good." Harry said.<br/>     "You're lying." Eobard shrugged. "You're fucking lying." He pursed his lips in frustration and shook his head, his face was becoming heated. "There's no way everything he said about me was bad." <br/>     "He only spoke about how hurt he was." Harry looked him in the eyes. "Hurt, knowing the one man he trusted was a fraud." He lied.<br/>     "It can't be just that." Eobard shook his head. "You're lying." He repeated. "I was his best friend." He said in a rather menacing tone. Eobard was becoming defensive.<br/>     "Was is past tense." Sherloque interrupted. <br/>     "Shut up, Frenchie." Eobard held his hand up to him. "I was everything to him." He pointed to his chest. "I was the only family he had when his own would turn him away. It was me. Not you!" <br/>     "You left him traumatized!" Harry yelled. He took a deep breath, holding his hands tightly together. "You left him broken, someone else came and picked up the pieces. That wasn't enough though," Harry said shaking his head. "He still can't get over you. Six years, Thawne. Six fucking years, and you’re still embedded in his mind."<br/>     "That's because he still has love for me." Eobard said. "I don't care how much you hate it, Harry. He does and you know it." <br/>     "The thought of you sickens him." Harry gritted through his teeth. "You didn't deserve him."<br/>     Before Eobard could answer, another Wells appeared, and this one didn’t hesitate to throw a punch to Eobard’s face.<br/>     “<em>Wer </em> the hell is this?” Wolfgang said, pointing to the Wells that knocked Eobard over. <br/>     “Who am I?” He yelled. “That’s my body!” He pointed the body that was now sprawled on the ground.<br/>     “You’re one that stole my diary.” Harry said, crossing his arms.<br/>     “You’re the reason the multiverse is gone.” Lothario said.<br/>     “Yes, yes I stole your diary.” Nash said. “I needed to know, okay?” He said. “I needed to know what was going on. Who I was seeing.” He said, looking around the cell. He noticed two that he’s never seen before. “I—” He froze staring at Lothario. “I’m not even going to ask.” <br/>     “They’re the other Wells from when the multiverse still existed.” Eobard responded once he was back to his feet.<br/>     “Get out of my body.” Nash said. <br/>     “I do what I fucking want. I’m not going anywhere. You're stuck with me.” Eobard said in that low voice of his. Nash cocked his arm, ready to punch Eobard for another time. His body or not, he wasn't going to let this slide. He knocked Eobard over for another time then climbed on top of him and continued to give Eobard punches to the face. This was the second time he was attacked today. Harry was the first to react. Oh how he too wanted to give Eobard just one good punch, but he was better than that.<br/>     "Nash, Stop." He hooked his arms under Nash's and pulled him off. The others followed, helping Harry to keep Nash, who was still ready to fight, in the corner of the cell. Eobard stayed on the ground. The 5 of them stood crowded, looking down at Eobard.<br/>     "This is gonna be fun." He gave a sinister laugh, his tongue picking up the drops of blood on his lips. He picked himself back up and sat down in the corner across from them. "Once I get out of here," he said, using the pad of thumb to wipe off any excess blood, "and I get my speed back, it's over for all of you." He gave a half-heartedly cut-throat gesture. "And you're going first." He pointed to Nash.</p><hr/><p>Translations:<br/><em> les yeux rouges </em> = red eyes</p><p><em> qui diable appelle-t-il frenchie? </em>= who the hell is he calling frenchie?</p><p><em> Moi </em>= Me</p><p><em> Ich weiss nicht </em>= I don't know</p><p><em> Scheiße </em> = shit</p><p><em> Dummkopf </em> = Idiot/blockhead</p><p><em> Te amo mucho </em> = I love you a lot</p><p><em> Te extraño </em>= I miss you</p><p><em> Lo siento </em> = I'm sorry</p><p><em> Yo también </em>= Me too</p><p><em> No llores </em> = Don't cry</p><p><em> Wer </em>= Who</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cisco's Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Cisco finally tells Eobard what’s been on his mind<br/>Warnings: Profanity, alcohol use,<br/>Primary pairs: N/A<br/>Canon/Head: Headcanon</p><p>//shoutout to @fandomdancer, she gave me the idea of the very last line of this chapter.<br/>I'm letting you all know now, parts of the text are lyrics from a few songs:<br/>crash by EDEN<br/>drugs by EDEN<br/>sex by EDEN<br/>T.E.A.R. by BTS<br/>You Get Me So High by The Neighbourhood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Later that evening, a drunk Cisco returned to the pipeline. He stumbled up the ramp as he approached Eobard’s cell. His hair was tied back into a messy bun, and he had a bottle full of alcohol in his hand. Eobard was leaning on the wall, he gave his bottom lip a gentle bite as he saw Cisco come closer. Something told him that this wasn’t Cisco’s first drink of the night.<br/>
Eobard’s eyes looked over to the Wellses that were still in the cell with him. Harry had stayed for this, for the possibility that Cisco would come back. Sherloque, though he didn’t have much of a reason to stay, he was afraid of what would happen if he left Harry alone with Eobard. The two looked to each other then back to Cisco.<br/>
      “If I know anything about his drinking habits,” Sherloque spoke, “he’s probably been drinking for a while now,” Harry gave Sherloque a puzzled look, “he was a mess after his break-up with Gypsy,” he concluded. <br/>
      “Makes sense,” Harry nodded. Eobard paid them no mind and approached the window once Cisco did.<br/>
      “How may I help you?” He sneered as he stood with his hands behind his back. He stared down at the younger male. It wasn’t the first time today that he'd seen the irritated skin around Cisco’s eyes and his flushed cheeks. “You’ve been cryi—” <br/>
     “<em>C</em><em>allate</em>!” Cisco said. It was normal for his Spanish to kick in once he reached a certain level of being drunk. He brought the bottle to his lips and took a rather long gulp. Harry was taken by Cisco’s aggression.<br/>
      “What are you here for?” Eobard questioned, his head tilted. He watched Cisco as he plopped himself down onto the cold metal floor.<br/>
      The younger male sat in silence as he tried to gather his thoughts. There was too much running through his head. He has been waiting for this moment for years. All the long conversations he would have with himself, thinking of ways not to be sucked in by Eobard's cunning words when it would finally happen. It was all gone, just erased from his head like a memory meant to be forgotten. His throat was tight and his vision was starting to become a little blurry. A while had passed before Cisco spoke again, trying to come up with the right words to say.<br/>
      “It's been a few years since you've been gone," he swallowed hard, "and I w-won’t lie, there have been a few tears, but that was years ago,” Cisco said. “<em>A veces </em> , I feel like this is what you wanted,” he looked up to Eobard. “I grew up to be exactly what you wanted,” he tightened his grip around the neck of the bottle. “Since the first time you left, I’ve been trying my best to live as myself, but it’s been years since I've felt sure of what I want.” <br/>
      “Cisco, what happened all those years ago, wasn’t supposed—” <br/>
      “Yeah? Well it fucking did!” Cisco snapped.<br/>
      “Listen to me,” Eobard said.<br/>
      “No!" He cut Eobard off. "You were my friend, Dr. Wel—” Cisco took a good look at Eobard then had another taste of the drink in his hand. “T-Thawne,” he corrected himself. “You were my friend,” he repeated. <br/>
      “I was—”<br/>
      "How could you do that to me!?"<br/>
      “I was your friend,” Eobard finally finished. His eyes watched as Cisco took another sip. Harry took this as his chance to approach the glass again. Not to speak, but to watch. <br/>
      This entire scene felt too familiar to Harry. He remembered when he had first arrived on Earth-1. A few days later, with Cisco still adjusting to the new Wells, his drunk self believed that Harry was Eobard, and he yelled at Harry about God knows what, and then he just exited the room like he just didn’t curse Harry out for the past five minutes. “I was your friend, Cisco,” Eobard repeated. He tapped on the glass when Cisco looked like he was losing focus. “Over here.” <br/>
      “Harry?” Cisco turned his head, believing the tapping was his friend, just to see Eobard shaking his head.<br/>
      “Not Harry,” Eobard said.<br/>
      “<em>Que tu quieres de mi</em>?” Cisco asked.<br/>
      “15 years, Cisco. For the 15 years that I had lived in this city as Wells, I don't believe I can say I had a friend until I met you—”<br/>
      “It was a set up!” Cisco yelled. “You had planned all of it,” Eobard tapped his fingers against the windowpane, not trying to get overworked by his impatience.<br/>
      “Listen to me, Cisco!" Eobard shouted. He didn't want to get talked over again. “I never meant to hurt you," he started, "I had all my motives. I didn't know they would mix with your emotions,” he looked into Cisco’s doe eyes. “I just had to reach my goals. I just wanted to go home!” He yelled. “I didn’t plan on becoming attached,” Eobard admitted. “You were the closest thing I had to family. You can’t tell me you didn’t feel the same. All those late nights you would spend with me up in the Cortex?” He pointed upwards. “All the movies we watched? The games we played?” He scoffed, “Cisco, you would choose to spend time with me over your own family.”<br/>
      “That’s because I thought you were all I had! I thought you were my family!”<br/>
      “I was.”<br/>
      “No!” Cisco approached the glass, his eyes glazed with tears for another time. “Family doesn’t try to kill each other.”<br/>
      “That was in a different timeline," Eobard waved his hand, dismissing the emotions behind Cisco's words entirely. "With all the times that Barry messed with the timeline, at this point it never even happened.” <br/>
      “I don’t care if it was in a different timeline!” Incensed, Cisco pounded his fist on the glass. “You still did it!” He shouted. “I still see it! For years, I’ve had that image stuck in my head, Thawne, and you tried to do it again!” He huffed, trying to catch his breath. <br/>
      “Cisco,” Eobard swiped his tongue over his lips. “There was a point in time where we used to stick together. You were my best friend. I had love for you, and I believe you still do for me, or else you wouldn’t be down here," he confessed. "I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again,” Eobard said, taking in a deep breath. “You were like a son—”<br/>
      “Don’t!” Cisco stopped him, his index finger pushed up roughly against the glass. He would never let him finish that sentence again. Not now, not ever. He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to hear his lies. He had no interest in hearing anything that could dig him deeper into the hole of Eobard Thawne. “Don’t you fucking say it,” his finger hit the glass with each word. <br/>
      Eobard could see the hate and pain in Cisco’s eyes. Harry and Sherloque continued to watch silently. It felt like any moment now that Cisco was going to stumble over himself. They saw how Cisco’s mind played with Eobard’s words, bending them so that they said exactly what hurt the most.<br/>
      "Why is he doing this?" Harry questioned. He didn't understand why Cisco was putting himself through this. He was just causing himself more pain. He wasn't gaining anything. Sherloque approached the glass as well, but with it being crowded by Harry and Eobard, he stood behind Harry. He clicked his tongue at the somber expression on Cisco's face.<br/>
      "Tsk. Poor kid," Sherloque shook his head. "I wonder how long he's kept all this to himself."<br/>
      "You're the smartest person I know. There wasn’t a time when you never surpassed my expectations of you,” he said, looking down at him. “I was proud to be working by your side."<br/>
      "Stop fucking lying to me!" He pounded his fist on the glass again. <br/>
      “You’re drunk,” Eobard said blatantly, shaking his head. “You’re not you. This isn’t you, and you know it,” he spoke to him like a disappointed father would their child. <br/>
      “That's the point? Isn't it?” Cisco raised the bottle to bring it to Eobard's sight. It was his fuel. It was giving him the words he always wanted to say, but couldn't until now. He returned to the floor. He brought the bottle to his lips for another time, and drank a good amount before setting it down. With all the alcohol and tears, Cisco’s chest was on fire and his head was pounding. At this point, he just wanted to be numb. “You used to say, the powers you gave me were out of love,” Cisco said, looking down at the soles of his shoes. <br/>
      “They were,” Eobard nodded, “but you got rid of them.”<br/>
      “To get rid of you,” Cisco protested. “I wanted to break any possible attachment I had to you," he looked up to Eobard, "but it seems like no matter what I do, I can't," he gave a hopeless shrug. "<em>No puedo</em>," he cried. "I can't...I don't know how to-"<br/>
      "How to what?" Eobard asked, leaning on the glass once more. “What is it that you can't do?" <br/>
      "<em>No se como olvidarte</em>," he finally said, a tear streaming down his face. “I don’t know how to forget you,” he repeated. “You turned out to be everything I thought you never were, and nothing like I thought you could've been, but still I know you live inside of me,” Eobard crossed his arms as he attentively listened to Cisco’s words. "Everything I've tried to do since you left, was in spite of you. I got rid of my powers. I've been trying to live a normal life, but I can't. I fucking can't because you always find your way back," he said furiously. “I think...I think you fucked me up,” he whispered, his voice brittle. He ran his tongue over his alcohol flavored lips before standing back up. Eobard chewed on the inside of his cheek. How was he to respond to that? He couldn’t help but feel responsible for Cisco's downfall, but as much as he regretted it, he was never going to admit it. <br/>
      "If you came here for an apology, I hope you know you're not going to get it," he shook his head. “I’m not going to apologize for my actions.”<br/>
      "You're a fucking asshole," Harry said, looking to Eobard. <br/>
       "<em>Pa'l carajo el perdón! No hay reconciliación</em>!" Cisco threw the bottle at the cell, which caused Harry to flinch just a tad bit. “F-Fuck your apology! <em> No lo quiero</em>!” It shattered, causing pieces of glass to fly in every direction. "I don’t want it! I don't want anything from you!" His burning chest heaved as he tried to regain all the oxygen that had left his lungs.<br/>
      "Then why are you here?" Eobard asked, looking past the droplets that now stained the window. "Hm? Why are you down here telling me all these things? You're wasting your time." <br/>
      "<em>Tourner la page</em>," Sherloque said. The other two looked at him confused. Sherloque groaned at having to translate such an easy sentence. "He wants to turn the page," he said. "Closure. He's looking for closure," he simplified, though they still confused faces on both of them. "What? Why else would he be talking our ears off about how <em> les yeux rouges </em> broke him?" <br/>
      "This," Cisco motioned his finger back and forth in between him and Eobard. "This conversation between you and I has been long overdue, and I've said in my head,” he said, taking a deep breath.<br/>
      "Told you." Sherloque muttered in satisfaction.<br/>
      “I’ve said it over, and over, and over again. I told myself that I would tell you this the next time I saw you. I just didn't know when next time was going to be,” Cisco sniffled, fiddling with something in his hand.<br/>
      “What is he doing with that?” Sherloque squinted his eyes to get a good look at Cisco’s hand.<br/>
      “With what?” Harry asked. <br/>
      “That," Sherloque extended his arm past Harry’s shoulder and pointed to Cisco’s hand.<br/>
      "He has a piece of glass in his hands," Sherloque continued to point. "Look."<br/>
      “What?” Worry was written all over Harry’s face. When did Cisco even find the time to pick it up without either of them noticing. “Cisco…” Harry didn’t take his eyes off of him for a second. The way Cisco looked enticed by the glass scared him. “Thawne, tell him to drop it,” he said, looking between Cisco and Eobard. “Tell him to drop it", he repeated. Eobard ignored Harry’s directions. Three sets of blue eyes locked themselves onto the former meta. They watched as Cisco held the shard tightly in his palm.<br/>
      "He's not going to do anything," Eobard told the Wellses in the cell with him.<br/>
      "How could you be so sure?" You could hear the concern in Harry’s voice. He shook his head, not eased by Eobard's words. "Thawne, he's drunk and he's depressed. He could do anything right now."<br/>
      "He's not going to do anything," Eobard repeated. He was certain of it. He knew his little pup; he could be reckless, but not stupid. Sherloque, however, suspected otherwise. He saw how Cisco's hand tightened around it, and as the seconds passed by it was just a matter of time that the sharp edges would begin cutting into his skin. <br/>
      "Who are you talking to?" Cisco asked, using one hand on the cell to keep himself balanced. <br/>
      "A couple of your friends are still here," Eobard sighed. <br/>
      "W-Who?" Cisco asked. "Who's there with you?" <br/>
      "Sherloque" he replied, with an emphasis on the '<em>l</em><em>oque' </em> part. He smirked as he could see Harry's frustrated expression through his peripherals. "And the one in all black," he rolled his eyes. <br/>
      "Harry," Cisco corrected him, looking down. "His name is Harry. How long have they been there?" He asked.<br/>
      "The entire time," Eobard disclosed. Sherloque nudged Harry once he saw the creases in his hand fill with a crimson shade.<br/>
      "He's bleeding," Harry whispered softly. Harry knocked twice on the glass, which made Cisco look up. <br/>
      "Was that—" <br/>
      "It was him," Eobard nodded. Cisco’s ears became very hot at that moment. He didn't know if it was because he was drunk or embarrassed, but either way he was short of breath.<br/>
      “Is he okay?” Cisco asked, not paying any attention to the pain in his hand.<br/>
       "Tell him that he's bleeding," Sherloque ordered, although it sounded more of a simple command. <br/>
      “Do it,” Harry said, hitting the back of his hand against Eobard’s chest.<br/>
      “He’s fine,” Eobard responded, his eyes fixated on Cisco’s hand. “Harry’s fine.”<br/>
      “Tell him to fucking drop it!” Harry clenched his jaw in frustration as he returned his attention back to Cisco. He really wished he had given Eobard that punch now. “How can you let him do that to himself?”<br/>
      “Tell him I’m sorry.” Cisco said, his voice weak.<br/>
      “I can’t,” Harry shook his head, “I can’t watch this,” he stepped away from the glass and faced the wall. Just as Harry's eyes filled with tears, so did Eobard's, but he'd be damned to let any of them see him cry.<br/>
      Eobard waited. He waited for the first drop of blood to hit the floor before finally speaking, his voice was shaking, but just by a hint, “Cisco, you’re bleeding.” <br/>
      “You’re right,” Cisco nodded, looking down to his own hand.<br/>
      “Let go, Cisco,” Eobard said in that low tone of his, pointing at his hand. “I need you to let it go.”<br/>
      “What does it matter!?” Cisco retaliated. “I’ve been dead to you for centuries, right?” <br/>
      “Harry,” Eobard muttered, hoping that would get his attention.<br/>
      Harry raised an eyebrow when hearing his name, “you’re using me as bait?” <br/>
      “Do you want him to drop it or not?” Sherloque asked, looking back to Harry.<br/>
      “What about him?” Cisco asked.<br/>
      “He wants you to let it go,” Eobard responded.<br/>
      “Is that what he really said, or are you just—” before Cisco could finish, Sherloque knocked on the glass three times in Harry’s place, telling Cisco yes. <br/>
      “Fine,” he said. The second he hit the ground, the three of them exhaled in relief. <br/>
      “Cisco—” <br/>
      "I think," Cisco sniffled, "I think w-we're done here," he pushed himself off of the cell. Even in his drunken haze, Cisco saw himself and Eobard for what they really were. Now that they've seen the end, not even resentment is left. “Oh by the way...” He took a few steps towards the exit.<br/>
      “What?” Eobard questioned. <br/>
     “Once you get out, if you ever do that is, there's no point in you coming for me,” he said, shaking his head. “You killed me a long time ago."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Translations </p><p><em> Callate - </em>Shut up</p><p><em> A veces - </em>Sometimes</p><p><em> Que tu quieres de mi </em>? - What do you want from me?</p><p><em> No puedo </em> - I can’t</p><p><em> No se como olvidarte </em> - I don’t know how to forget you</p><p><em> Pa'l carajo el perdón </em>- Fuck forgiveness</p><p><em> No hay reconciliación </em> - There’s no reconciliation</p><p><em>No lo quiero </em>- I don’t want it</p><p><em> les yeux rouges </em> - red eyes</p><p><em> Tourner la page </em>- Turn the page</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>